Fire meet Gasoline: Our life as we know it
by mahsa
Summary: You know, after we finally got together, life didn't stop and these are the stories of what happened after!
1. Prolouge

**AN:**

**I know I should probably finish _Was this real or just a dream_ before beginning another one, but this is something I've had in my head ever since I heard Sia's Fire meet gasoline for the first time. I don't own that song nor do I own the characters that I'm using either. You should probably listen to that song either before or during you read this chapter of this story. The prolouge is very loosely based on that song.**

Prolouge

**Fire meet gasoline!**

The explosion she had felt when he put his hand on her arm for the first time a few months ago was almost to hard to handle and the feeling that this was the man for her was even harder to handle because of her past relationships and the way they ended. She didn't like the feelings her body was projecting on the man in front of her, but they were too strong to ignore. His eyes looked different every time she looked into them, the first time she saw him, they looked grey, the next time they had blue in them and to make her even more confused, the third time she saw him, they looked brown. Looking into them right now she saw that they were a blend of all three making them the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen and she felt herself drown in them, her knees beginning to buckle. She had been trying to get away from him since she first stepped into her grandparents house, but he had cornered her beneath the staircase and had her pinned against the wall with his hands on her hips, her saying Thank you to what ever Power that be that he was, otherwise she'd fall to the floor and make a fool out of herself.

The reason why she felt like she shouldn't feel what she was feeling for this man was the fact that he was engaged to her stepsister and she wasn't going to let her feelings get in the way of their love. He was an unavailable man and unlike other women in her surroundings, she actually knew better than to go after another woman's man, especially if the woman was close to her, it just wasn't her style, even though she had been involved with a married man at one time, it didn't end well and that made her cautious around men and she guarded her heart to the point where she felt like no one could gain access, he however had ripped away at the wall around it ever since he'd saved her life. Another reason why her heart was so guarded was her getting herself involved with her sister and mothers ex, but she was in pain and she felt like he'd been the only one who'd understood where her feelings where coming from after her twin sister had died at only 19.

She hadn't even taken an interest in the man holding her up before he'd saved her life after she was dumped by his father, but feeling his hand on her arm that day a few weeks ago totally changed everything. The feelings were growing daily and she felt like she had to get away from everything around her all the time and being there witnessing him laying his lips on his fiance a few moments ago was just to much to stomach, her whole body ached and her heart was breaking into pieces. She knew she didn't want to be the reason they ended things, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to live without him.

The flames were passing through her body every time he looked at her and no matter what she knew she should do, she just let it happen, she knew that although it felt like they were perfect for each other and were a perfect match, their union would only cause devastation to the people around them because it felt like the love that she felt for him was volatile and putting her fire together with his fuel source, meaning his eyes, touch and the feeling of his body against hers would just blow everything around her up in smoke and that wasn't something that would be good for anyone. Therefore, for the good of everyone in her family and the city of LA she wouldn't give into her feelings for him. She'd always remember him though, not only because he was marrying her stepsister, but because he was her first true love and you don't forget those.

She somehow found the strength to push him off her and made her way to the couch where her stepsister sat talking to her brother, she felt so weak and broken and it didn't seem to ease up any time soon. She knew from the moment she lifted her head that it was a bad idea, but she just couldn't help herself and looked straight into his eyes again, felt her heart skip a beat and then race for a few seconds and then slow down the minute she looked away. Feeling him coming closer, the moment he sat down she stood up, feeling how weak her legs were she made her way towards her grandfather who was standing by the patio doors. She heard him say that he wanted to talk to her and that they should do so after the dinner after everyone had gone home.

~FmG~

After the dinner she went home to her condo and collapsed on the couch. The talk she'd had with her grandfather had taken it's toll, admitting to him that she was desperately in love with her stepsisters fiance had drained her completely. Eric had seen the exchange they had had by the stairs and he saw that it had made her uncomfortable to have his hands against her hips and his body so close to her. After reassuring her grandfather that she wasn't gonna go after her stepsisters future husband, she somehow found her way home and that's where she was right now. She turned the television on and quickly zapped through the channels until she came upon a show about Earths early days, she'd always had a fondness for that kind of documentary and she figured it could take her mind off her heartbreak for an hour or so. She felt herself drift off to sleep and knew she should get herself to bed, her energy was so low though that that clearly wasn't gonna happen.

The next morning she woke up on the couch and her whole body ached. At one point during the night she'd had a dream where she finally gave in to her feelings for him and was brutally awakened when he'd said her stepsisters name, after a little while she'd fallen back asleep and when she woke up the next time the feelings of guilt where so intense she actually thought about calling in sick, but she knew that her mother would almost certainly come over to check on her and that she couldn't handle right now, so one cup of coffee, one more and then another one and she felt like she could take on the world or at least get to work on time.

On the road to work she listened to her favorite guilty pleasure at the moment and Sia's Fire meet gasoline blared out the speakers of her car. Every word struck a chord and matched everything she felt for the man. Reaching the Forrester Creations parking lot she sunk back into her seat for a few minutes to get herself composed and then she walked into the building. She found herself walking to her grandfathers office and when she got there, she told him that she'd been thinking and had come to the conclusion that it was way to hard to stay in LA and asked to be transferred to Forrester International in Paris for a while, she needs time to heal and he understands completely.

~FmG~

A few months down the road she hears that the engagement had been broken and her heart skips a beat at the news, but she knows that it isn't something she should be happy about. Although, the fact that he was single again made her feel ecstatic. She walked around on a cloud the rest of the week and everyone at the Paris office thought that she was glowing. Going home to LA wasn't an option though, it was too soon and her scars were still there.

~FmG~

During her third year in Paris her brother had decided to marry his girlfriend and as she came home for the wedding, they met again and the feelings she'd thought she'd buried a long time ago whips themselves up to the surface and for some reason they had been placed next to each other during the reception, meaning she was forced to talk to him for way longer than she wanted to resulting in her being awkward and silent most of the time. At one point he asks her to dance with him and the song the band started playing fit the bill just perfectly, although why they would play Christina Perri's Jar of hearts during a wedding reception was a mystery. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other one in his hand and felt him place his other hand on her hip. When the song got nearer to it's end, he whispered in her ear that she looked absolutely stunning. She heard the last note of the song and told him that she couldn't do this anymore and ran away. She went to her brother and said that she needed to leave and for him to please not ask why, she could see in his eyes though that he knew why. Being close to him and not being able to be with him was just to much.

Seeing him again had made her realize that the hurt she'd felt when she found out about Rick's betrayal and Bill's lies was gone and that time and distance does help heal old wounds. Her most recent one was still there though and it wasn't going away. Seeing her brother marry his cousin had been a moment of joy though, she'd never been happier. The wedding also revealed that her stepsister had rekindled a relationship that had been destroyed in the past and looking at the two of them on the dance floor made her realize that there is such a thing as true love at first sight.

~FmG~

Back in Paris her heart finally calmed down and she felt like her feet were touching the ground again. But what met her at the office the day after she arrived was something that she wasn't expecting. He was sitting in the chair in front of her desk, a bouquet of roses in hand and a smile on his lips. She walked over to her chair, sat down and listened to what he had to say. What he told her was everything she'd ever want to hear coming from his lips, the declaration of love overpowering and she could almost feel herself melting. She stood up, watched him stand up and walked around her desk towards him, whispering I love you too and cuddled into his arms and their first kiss almost sat the place on fire, the flames radiating from her so intense that you could probably see them had you been there. The next thing she said she had taken inspiration from a song from her past.

"It's dangerous to fall in love, but I wanna burn with you tonight."

Letting herself love him was one of the best things she'd ever done, letting go of those walls she had around her heart was life changing because what was to come clearly told her that it was the best decision she'd ever make.

Their love was so powerful that when the time came, they left this life together in each others arms after almost sixty five years of marriage, four kids, eleven grandchildren, lots of great grandchildren and at the time of their death six great great grandchildren. It had been an amazing love story and when their third grandchild came to see them the day after they had died during the night, she immediately called her parents and made arrangement for them to be buried together side by side, because their kids knew they wouldn't want it any other way.

**AN:**

**There are more of these coming later and they will in that case be posted together with this one. They will be using other songs though and will be depicting events in the couples life and the lives of their family. **

**Just to clarify one thing, Thomas, Steffy's brother, was marrying Liam's cousin Caroline, Thomas was not marrying Aly! I came across that sentence when I reread what I had written and it totally confused me.**

**I have taken influence for this from one of my favorite authors on ReeseHolden who has written the Little Moments series about the life and times of Nathan and Haley Scott of One tree hill. If you're a Naley-fan, please check it out! It's awesome!**

**I just couldn't help myself. This one needed to be told and here it is/was!**

**Did you figure out who the characters were?**


	2. My life would suck without you

**AN: No, I don't own the show this is based on, neither do I own the song My life would suck without you sung by Kelly Clarkson**

Chapter One

**My life would suck without you**

January 3rd 2062

They hadn't had the most stable relationship and had broken up more times that you could count on your fingers and toes, but they always came back to one another, no matter what happened in their lives. They had met in High School, been the Golden couple that everyone wanted to be in their senior year, the only ones matching them had been her older sister and her then boyfriend of three years, now husband of three years, at the time of her senior year. The rocky relationship between Macy Cassandra Davis and Adam Johns was well known their entire High School career, but all you had to do was look at them and see that the sassy redhead and her curly haired handsome boyfriend was totally and utterly in love with each other.

They had had their fair share of drama, with jealous girls trying to take him away, envious boys trying to tear her away from him, but also stuff going on within their respective families, including cancer, divorce and death.

_The last time they broke up was over something so trivial as if they were spending Christmas with her or his family. One week later though, she heard a knock on the door, went to open it and saw curly brown locks, ever since she was five and visited her grandmother and heard a particular song playing from her speakers, she knew it would be her favorite song ever and it influenced her whole life after that, it also described her impending relationship with her future husband perfectly, so as her opening phrase she stole a line from the song._

"_Guess this means you're sorry, standing at my door" and then she got the surprise of her life when he got down on one knee and started singing the chorus from the same song and then ended with "Macy Cassandra Davis, will you marry me? Because you know your life would definitely suck without me." She looks at him for a few minutes, just to make him squirm a bit since she was still mad at him, but then she dropped to the floor, threw her arms around him and whispered that yes, she'd marry him any day of the week._

_The next day she and her fiance took a drive down from San Francisco to Los Angeles to visit with her parents and grandparents. Driving up the Spencer drive way, she took his hand and gave his knuckles a kiss. They slowly came to a stop a little ways from the front door and as Macy got out of the car she noticed that her mother was standing on the porch, as Carolynn Davis waited for her daughter to come up the steps, said daughter was once again admiring her grandparents house, or maybe you should call it mansion. It's exterior looked a lot like the house her grandmother had grown up in, with columns lifting up the second story a little bit out from the wall of the first floor, white plaster and a big wooden door. Macy reached her mother, gave her a big hug, looked inside and saw the woman that had played such a huge part of her life and been such a big supporter of her and Adam. Stephanie 'Steffy' Forrester Spencer sat on the couch in the family room looking as gorgeous as ever, William 'Liam' Spencer sat in the armchair opposite his wife and Macys father Porter was standing by the fireplace. _

_Both of her grandparents were stronger than ever, although the death of Steffy's mother had taken it's toll of Steffy fifteen years earlier, combine that with the death of her father six months before that and you'd think Steffy would crawl up in bed and not come down for years to come if you considered her past, she had come through it though and was stronger then ever. It had been expected, her parents were getting old, but it seemed as if Taylor had died more of a broken heart more than old age, you know, since the love of her life had died just six months prior. Taylor's heart just couldn't take it anymore and stopped beating exactly 49 years after she had first met Ridge Forrester. They had truly been the love of each others life._

_Macy walked through the door and went straight to her grandmother, sat down and said._

"_I've got something to show you granny, look!" She moved her hand forward so that Steffy could see the ring on her finger. She could see that her grandmother had tears in her eyes and that she was really happy for her granddaughter. Steffy's eyes absorbs a mischievous gleam to them and looks straight at her husband. "Finally! See, I told you honey that she would marry Adam! It's been in the making for over nine years now. Have you settled on a date yet?"_

"_Yes, we have, January 4th 2062." Steffys eyes welled up because she knew that they had chosen that day because 45 years before that date, Steffy's parents had said I do to each other for the last time and that it lasted the rest of their lives. She looked at the newly engaged couple and nodded in approval. "It's a really good date to marry the love of your life, just look at your great grandparents. Eventhough they had some trouble along the way, they still managed to get together for the last 30 years of their lives."_

The memory faded and Stephanie Forrester-Spencer looked around the venue that would hold her granddaughters wedding the next day she felt really proud of what her family had accomplished over the years. Forrester Creations was still blooming with her brother at the helm and Spencer Publications was still going strong. The moment everyone had placed their differences aside and stepped away from the civil war-feeling within the family everything had started going in the right direction, the fact that Brooke Logan had admitted defeat after her father had married her mother only made matters better, so much animosity was released at the time that the day after she had left everyone just felt lighter.

The next time anyone saw her again was for her daughters wedding to CJ Garrison two years later, Bridget had finally given in to her feelings after years of trying to hide them due to the fact that he'd been the oppositions son. It was a match made in heaven, it produced three siblings for Logan and a generous amount of cousins for everyone. Thinking of the past always made Steffy feel a little down, but all she'd have to do to prevent it was to think of the future and what it would hold. She was turning 73 years old this year and was feeling better than ever.

All of a sudden she felt someone tugging at the hem of her skirt, looked down into the crystal blue eyes of her first born great granddaughter. "Nana, what's going on? Why those people here?" She picked her up after telling her to help her a little by jumping off the ground and then answered her question. "Well, Rachel, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" The little girl nodded and said proudly. "It's auntie Macy's wedding tomorrow and Imma be the flowergirl." Steffy placed a kiss on Rachels cheek and said. "It sure is honey and that's why all these people are here. To help prepare for the wedding. Just like you, your mother, your brother and your father came here from Dallas. Just were is your mother anyway, I take it she didn't just let you wander off on your own Rachel?" At that last question Rachels face turned into a look of pure guilt, because her mother hadn't just let her wander off, but she also didn't know that Rachel had wandered off. Steffy could read her great granddaughter like a book. "Well then, I guess we should go and find your mother then."

With the plans being made for the wedding tomorrow and the changes to those plans turning Steffys attention away from time to time it took them almost an hour to find the little girls mother. "Katherine Ann Davis Blye, how do you expect me to handle your sisters wedding preparations if little hands come and tug my hemline every few seconds?" Steffy said with so much humor in her voice that she was practically laughing by the end of it and Rachel wasn't one to miss a chance to laugh her little socks off, nobody could resist it when the little girl started laughing and the apology that Katherine had on her lips at the middle of her grandmothers question just vanished when she saw her daughters cheeks turn a bright red with laughter. She sobered up a few minutes later though and said.

"I'm sorry granny, I got caught up with the flowers and didn't get away from them until about 5 minutes ago and by that time she was already gone, I seem to remember a faint gasp of excitement and her saying something about Nana, but after that I was to into why the florist had decided that white lilies would be a good replacement for the red and yellow Circus-roses. I mean, the color scheme is red and yellow. And so, after yelling a little bit, she looked at her papers and saw that the lilies weren't for this wedding at all and after she got a phone call from her partner, it was cleared up and the cause was that they had taken the wrong truck and the truck with Macy's flowers are on the other side of town, but they are on the way over here." Steffy looked a little closer at her granddaughters face and saw that she was exhausted, it isn't easy having two kids under five at home. "Go to my house and spend some time with your family Kathy, this will all come together quite nicely and you my little munchkin, you need to stay close to your mother when your out and about darling, you never know what could be out there."

She walked with them outside and watched them get into the car and drive off and just as she turned around someone honked their horn and she turned right back around just in time to see her oldest daughter come up the driveway. The raven haired beauty with the biggest brown eyes the world had ever seen parked her car, got out and ran in her high heels up to her mother and gave her a really big hug. "Guess what a little birdie told me today momma!" Steffy knew exactly what her daughter was talking about. "Oh, I don't know, could it possibly have something to do with the thing that's happening on October 4th of this year?" Steffy could see how her daughters excitement over the news faded a degree or two, "You already knew? Why, oh why can't my children ever let me tell my mother things myself, I mean, it was one thing to have my kids announce my pregnancies to you without my permission, but to not even be able to share the news of my sons engagement without them telling you first is almost unforgivable!" She was laughing at the end of her speech and looked at her mother. "Well Aspen, if it makes you feel any better, it was actually your future daughter in law that told me, apparently she had made a dive towards the phone just after it happened and I could hear Joshua laughing at her in the background." Aspen just looked at her mother and pouted. "Well, no, that doesn't make me feel any better, you just told me that my future daughter in law dove on the phone just minutes after **MY **son asked her to marry him and it took them five days to tell me." Steffy shook her head in surprise.

"Well, you did find out about Kathys pregnancies before me right?" At this Aspen fluffed her feathers of proudness up again and nodded her head. "That I did and what beautiful kids she's got now. Do you think she'll have any more?" At this question Steffy shook her head in sadness. "No, I don't think that she will, unfortunately because she is such a natural at being a mother, although she had a slip up just now. Rachel walked away from her after she'd seen me walking around the reception tent area and took her chance to find me when her mother wasn't paying attention to her. No big deal, she found me a minute or so later and then we had a fun hour trying to find her mother." Aspen didn't even show some surprise. "Well, it's not like that hasn't happened to any of us before, it was bound to happen some time and this really is a good place to loose your kid at isn't it? Practically everyone that's working this wedding know who the flowergirl is and knows what she looks like. Anyway, are you excited? I know I am, my niece is getting married tomorrow!"

Steffy looked at her daughter and nodded her head. "Oh, believe me, I'm so excited I don't even think I was as excited when any of you kids got married. This is going to be amazing. A long time coming! Macy and Adam has been written in the stars ever since they first saw each other. Even though they have had their doubts, I never once doubted their love for each other. What they have is the same as what Liam and I have." She was getting teary eyed and Aspen saw this and wrapped her arms around her mothers thin frame. "They sure do momma, they sure do. Maybe it's time for you to go home now, it's getting kind of late." She feels her mother nod against her shoulder and hears her ask. "Could you take me? I sent my driver home after I got here." Aspen agreed and led her mother through the hallway of what used to be her mothers grandparents house and was now her brothers house.

They made a brief stop in front of the fire place and looked at the painting that was placed above it. "I really wished you would've been able to meet her, you know, she was such an amazing woman." Steffy stated looking at her daughter. Aspen let a tear fall down her cheek. "Well, momma, based on what everyone has been saying about her, I feel like you are the perfect replacement for her and I'm so happy that I got to meet you." The older woman wrapped her arms around her daughter in an emotional hug and then they proceeded out to the car.

~FmG~

The next morning Steffy woke up to her husband taking a shower with a smile on her face. She sent a prayer up to her mother and father so that the wedding would go off without a hitch and the smile got even bigger when a warm breeze came through the open patio doors.

A shower and a battle with the hairdryer later and she was ready to go to her brothers house. Her dress was in a travel wardrobe in the backseat along with her husbands tuxedo., they parked the car in the garage, grabbed the wardrobe and rang the doorbell. They heard little feets run down the staircase and then a big thud as the little one that the feets belonged to missed the last step and fell flat on his face. Hearing the crying five year old little boy, Steffy placed the little boy instantly.

"Guess Marnie still can't keep little Mason from running down the stairs. Do you think he's figured it out now?" She chuckled a little bit at the fact that her great nephew still thought that he was invincible. Liam in turn put a big smirk on his face. "Well, at least he isn't one of ours" Steffy looked surprised at Liam and stated. "Oh, we've got at least one of those too. Remember David and Andrew? Besides, Mason is mine too you know. In this family everyone is everyones."

A minute or so later the door opened to reveal a five year old little boy struggling to get out of his mothers grasp, taking matters into his own hands, Liam looked at Mason. "Hey Mazeboy, come over here will you" He reached his arms out and Mason wriggled his way over to Liam and once Mason was safely in Liams arms, he looked up and saw Marnie mouth a Thank you to him. "Well, we'll be in the poolhouse, I plan on getting him totally soaked!" With that Liam almost ran away from the women who were giggling behind his back. "He's such a goofball your husband, Steffy" Steffy snakes her arms around Marnies waist and agrees completely. "For being 74 he's extremely agile and healthy. If you saw him as an outsider you'd never believe that he's in his seventies." Marnie nodded her head in agreement and then said that they needed to go to the guesthouse where the women in the wedding were changing.

They knocked on the door and when Carolynn came and opened it, Steffy got tears in her eyes because of the tears rolling down from her daughters eyes and just behind her, Steffy saw that Adams mother had joined them. Cecilia Johns was a very beautiful woman, but having lost her husband so early in her sons life had taken a toll on her, he had been the love of her life and although she had dated, no one seemed to fit the bill and therefore she remained single up til a few months ago after she met this handsome brown eyed Englishman that had just relocated to Tacoma, Washington. Everyone had noticed the difference in her when she first came down to LA last week and when Steffy had asked her why she seemed to be glowing, Cecilia looked at Steffy and said. "He's finally here!" and everyone knew who she meant. A bone crushing hug was exchanged between Cecilia and Steffy.

~FmG~

Four hours later and it was time to reveal the dress to the women in the guesthouse. Macy had her hair up in a very intricate up-do and the dress was a Masterpiece by her great uncle Thomas. Many tears were shed by the women in the room when she walked out, then she asked a really big question, at least in Steffys eyes. "Granny, will you help me put the veil on?" .

As Steffy walked up to her granddaughter, lifting the veil off the coffee table, she kept her eyes locked with her granddaughters and they had a quiet conversation with their eyes. She threw the veil behind Macy, put the clip into her hair and then flipped part of it to cover part of her face. "Are you ready?" Macy lifted her head and looked straight into her grandmothers eyes. "I'll never be more ready!"

Steffy nods and goes to get her father and find the violinist that would provide the music as Macy and Porter walked down the aisle. She finds him, sends him to the guesthouse and then goes to take her seat, all the women from the guesthouse starts to take their seats and then the bridesmaids starts walking down the aisle. Then the moment the four of them are standing by the altar, the violinist starts playing a subdued version of a song from Steffy's past. All of them stand up, turn around so that they can watch the beautiful bride and as the bride and her father walks by Steffys row, she sees that the both of them are silently singing along with the music. Small tears starts falling down Steffys cheek and the vows hadn't even been said yet.

The minister starts by asking the bride and groom why they want to get married, and in unison they say.

"Because my life would suck without him/her."

As he hears the answer, he starts giggling a bit and then the entire the rest of the people there starts laughing, simply because they know why the two of them said so.

Somehow both the bride and the groom had managed to build in pieces of the lyrics of said song into their vows and then the minister proclaimed them husband and wife with the words.

"May neither of you have to experience the suckiness that your lives would have without the other! I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

The reception after wards was spent laughing, eating really good food and then all of a sudden, someone took the stage and started singing the song that had brought the newly married couple together in the first place. No one even knew that Cecilia could actually sing,, it sounded beautiful though. In the middle of the first chorus, she started waving to Carolynn to come and sing with her, which she did, and the way the two sounded together was enough to make even the toughest mans heart melt.

The cake was cut, smeared all over both the bride and grooms faces and then it was time to leave for the honeymoon.

**AN:**

**The chapters will not come in order, I have no idea which moment in time I will have in the next one, but I have a feeling it will involve someone being pregnant. WTROJAD is still in progress, this just wanted to get out of my head.**


	3. Don't forget to remember me

**AN:**

**I have tried to find a song that would inspire me to write something about Steffy and Liams kids and the perfect one comes in the form of a girl going off into the world. So here's the chapter that was inspired by Carrie Underwoods song:**

Chapter two!

**Don't forget to remember me!**

"_Hey Liam, we really need to talk." Steffy says as she walks out of the bathroom wrapped in her ridiculously soft dark purple bathrobe. Then she throws something onto the bed, although she just had to throw it so hard that it actually hit his arm before it landed on the bed._

_Liam as always looks a little bit confused and then he sees what Steffy threw at him, as he picks up the item and sees the smiley face on it, the smile that lights up his face could rival the sun any day._

"_We're having a baby? 'cause that's what this tests tells me." Steffy nods her head and then tells him that she knows they haven't talked about having kids and that this wasn't planned on her part. "Hey, hey, I'm in this forever with you, you know this already and that means marriage and kids and everything that comes with it"_

_He opens her robe lays his hand on her stomach, sending flames through her body to her spine and then he starts whispering to the baby and even though they are so close to each other, she still doesn't hear what he says. After he says the last word to her belly, he wraps his arm around her waist and drags her onto the bed. He starts kissing her neck and soon they can't stop and they make love for the third time that day._

~FmG~

_Two weeks later and it was time for the first ultrasound, the first appointment to establish that she was in fact pregnant had been done about a week and a half ago. She was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called, as it was mid morning and Steffy had decided to take the entire day off, Liam would find out and see the ultrasound picture when he got home. Steffy had been feeling very tired these last few weeks, which is why she'd taken the test in the first place since she was such a high energy girl that her lack of energy could mean a lot of things, but she doesn't really like the doctor so that the first thought that popped into her head was the one she was going for and so she had bought seven different tests and when everyone of them came back positive, she was certain that she was in fact pregnant._

"_Stephanie Forrester" The nurse called from the desk and Steffy goes up to meet the technician that would do the ultrasound. She gets her instructions to take of her clothes and put the robe on and when she comes out she is told to place herself comfortably on the table, as he inserts the wand he asks her a few questions and then he asks her a really big question._

"_Do you have a history of twins in your family?" Steffy feels her jaw drop and nods. The ultrasound technician then turns the screen around and she can clearly see two little jellybeans inside her belly. _

"_Yes, on my side. In fact I am one." She's completely struck in awe and then he turns the sound on and she can hear her babies for the first time. "Can I have a bunch of copies of the picture?" Steffy asks and the technician says "Of course you can, I'll print them out now!"_

_As she's leaving she starts feeling really giddy and a few minutes later, her car is in the parking lot outside of Spencer Publications. She gets out and goes inside and tells the woman at the front desk that she's there to see Liam and that she doesn't need to tell him. An elevator ride later she knocks on Liams door and hears him call out to her that she can come in. She opens the door, goes inside and throws the picture on his desk, then dumps herself in the chair in in front of said desk and just waits for his reaction._

"_Well, how was the appointment?" Liam asks and Steffy tells him to look at the picture and see for himself. Steffy can see when he realizes what's going on because his entire face goes blank, then he's chocked and then the same smile that grazed his face when he found out she was pregnant came. "There's two in there?" Liam looks intently on her belly and then he gets out of his office chair, walks around his desk and lifts her up from the chair she's sitting in and spins her around until she tells him to stop because she's starting to feel a little bit sick to her stomach._

_Just as he's letting her feet touch the floor again, Bill walks through the door. He looks at them curiously and then he gets a picture placed in his hand and when he sees what his son has been hiding for the past couple of weeks, Steffy gets another turn on the Spin the pregnant woman around-merry go round, Liam gets a high five and then he runs out of Liams office and leaves them there to hear him scream as he goes. "**She's pregnant, my son's having a baby" **Liam then looks out the door. "Hey dad!" Bill turns around and looks expectantly towards his son. "Look again!" As he looks at the ultrasound picture again, Bill passes out and falls into a heap of Billyness on the floor. "Just a correction to my fathers previous statement. We're having **two **babies. Not just one." Liam also specifies this by showing two fingers on his hand._

~FmG~

_Four and half months into the pregnancy, Steffy and Liam have the appointment that will tell them what sexes their babies are._

"_Well, Baby A is a girl it seems. Let me just check Baby B." Steffy gasps and whispers "Aspen". The two of them had always known that one of their children would be called Aspen. "Baby B also seems to be a girl, however they are fraternal so they can't be identical." They look at each other and silent conversation later they decide that they would tell her parents first this time._

_About an hour later, they have arrived at her mothers house, knock on the door and waits for Taylor to open. The person who opens however isn't her mother, it's her father._

"_Hey dad, shouldn't you be at the office?" Ridge nods. "Yeah, I'm on my way actually." Steffy gives him a hug. "Well, it's a good thing you're here because we have something to tell you and mom. Where is she by the way?" Just as Steffy asks this, her mother walks out of the bathroom. "Hey Steffy! How did the appointment go? Did you find out?" Steffy walks down the step towards her mother and gives her a hug. "Hey mom! It went okey and yes we did." Taylor nods. "Well that's good. So, what are the little ones in your belly?" Steffy leads both her parents to the couch, sits herself down and Liam sits down next to her._

"_We're having two girls and they are fraternal so they aren't identical." Ridge gets up, high fives Liam and lifts his daughter off the couch and gives her a big, well as big as he can, hug and Taylor joins in on the hug aswell. "Congratulations baby! You'll be great parents, I just know it." Steffy feels a tear sneak it's way down her cheek._

~FmG~

_Aspen Phoebe and Carolynn Taylor was born on June 14th 2014 on a very hot summer day. Aspen weighed in at 5 pounds and 17½ inches, Carolynn was 17 inches long and weighed in at just below 5 pounds._

~FmG~

18 years later the proud parents are standing outside on their driveway looking on as their two beautiful girls drive off into two different directions to go to college. Steffy has tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm gonna miss them so much." She then reaches for her phone as she hears a text coming through. There are two actually and both are from her daughters and it contains the exact same part of one of their favorite songs although a little modified to fit their family situation.

"Hey Mama don't forget

To tell my baby brothers  
>I'll see them in the fall<br>And tell Granny that I miss her  
>Yeah I should give her a call<p>

And make sure you tell daddy  
>That I'm still his little girl<br>Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
>But don't forget to remember me!"<p>

"I don't know how they do it, but they really have some kind of connection don't they?" Liam states after reading the two texts his daughters had sent his wife of 16 years. Steffy looks at him slightly shocked. "Me and Phoebe were exactly the same, it's a shame you never got to meet her. When she died, I could feel it in my entire body that something was missing. It was like someone ripped a piece of my soul from me."

"I know honey and I really would've liked to have met her myself, but it is unfortunately that isn't going to happen." Steffy looks up into his eyes and sees so much love there. "You know what though? Aspen might have her name, but Carolynn has so much more of Phoebe in her than Aspen does. It's almost like it's Phoebe 2.0."

Then they turn around and walks into the house and closes the door to get on with the daily stuff that needs to be taken care of.

**AN**

**For some reason, this song always makes me tear up and I can spend minutes just crying my eyes out.**

**Pure Steam-moments in here. The way it should be!** **It's a short one I know, but not all of them can be 5 or 7 pages long.**


	4. I knew you where trouble

**AN:**

**So I was thinking about what song I'd use for this particular chapter and the one that would come to practically everyones thoughts would just be to obvious, so I'm choosing another song.**

Chapter three!

**I knew you were trouble!**

The first time she'd seen Alexander Del Mare she was 16 years old and he was 21, even the first time she locked eyes with him, all she saw was trouble and she knew she should have stayed away from him, but his eyes just called for her and she just couldn't stay away from him and that's why she was in the position she was in right now. Standing outside her great grandparents house needing to talk to her great grandmother. It's her great grandfather that opens the door though. She gives him a hug and asks if her great grandmother is around. "She's probably outside by the pool, go check! Bye baby!" She gives her great grandfather a kiss on the cheek and a sideways hug. "I love you grampy!" Liam looks at her and sees how sad she looks. "I love you too honey!"

She walks through the hallway, through the family room and out the patio doors. She walks out onto the patio and sees her great grandmother laying under a parasol to stay out of the sun. She takes the stairs carefully and then walks over to the lounge chair on the other side of the parasol. "Hi granny! I have something I need your advice on." Steffy takes the hat off her face and sits up on the lounge chair. Seeing the look on her great granddaughters face she has a feeling that it's gonna be really big.

"What's the matter Rachel? Why do you look so sad?" Rachels eyes starts tearing up and bursts into an explanation about how his dark brown eyes were just so mesmerizing and that she just couldn't resist him, that they had dated for four months and that she had felt that she was ready. So they had made love a few times and then when she saw him today to tell him her news, he acted like he'd never even seen her before. "I knew he was trouble from the beginning, granny, but I didn't stay away and now I'm having his baby!" Steffy gasps at the last sentence, but quickly recovers. "Oh Rachel, honey, do you want this baby? I mean, you are only 17 years old and there are many people out there who would love to adopt a baby."

Rachel looks at her grandmother. "Of course I want this baby granny, it's a part of me and what ever his or her father did is not his or her fault. My problem is how to tell my parents. I mean, I can't not tell them."

"Do you wanna tell Liam first and then we'll be there when you tell your parents?" Rachel nods her head and so Steffy calls out to Liam to come join them. As Liam comes close to them, he sees that both Steffy and Rachel has cried during their conversation, so he sits himself down next to his great granddaughter and is told about her pregnancy. Since they are so similar, Liam has the exact reaction of his wife and accepts it just as fast.

Steffy goes inside and calls her daughter and tells her to come see them and then she calls Katherine and Jackson and tells them to come too. She then walks out again and tells Rachel that they will be here in a few minutes.

~FmG~

Carolynn and her husband are the first ones to arrive and by just one glance on her granddaughter she knows exactly what's happened. "Oh honey, you gave in to him didn't you?" Rachel nods her head and says that she understands if her grandmother is disappointed, but she's having a baby and that she's keeping it. "Oh baby girl, I'm not disappointed, I knew this would happen. Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, or well, I tried to." Then she bursts into a cascade of tears again and Steffy says to wait for her parents and then Rachel can tell them everything.

Katherine and Jackson walk through the door five minutes after and see that their daughter is still crying. "What's going on? Why is Rachel crying?" Katherine walks over to her daughter and sits down next to her and Rachels tears just flows even harder. "Can someone tell me why my daughter is crying her eyes out?" Steffy looks at Rachel and sees her give a small nod and so she launches into the story, leaving the baby part out. "Oh honey, my precious baby girl, you're pregnant aren't you?" Rachel nods and then cries even more. Katherine envelops her in a hug and says that they'll support her in what ever decision she makes. The tears stops and Rachel says that she's keeping the baby.

~FmG~

When it's time for the first ultrasound, there are four generations of Forrester/Spencer women in the waiting room.

"Rachel Blye"

"That's you honey! Let's go."

All four of them walk towards the examination room, Rachel is the only one going first to change into the robe and place herself on the table, then the mother, grandmother and great grandmother comes in and places themselves next to Rachel. Then Steffy cracks a joke.

"Maybe there are two of them in there!" This only makes Carolynn and Katherine stare at Steffy completely appalled. "Why would you jinx this like that?"

The technician starts the examination and reveals to everyone that there is in fact only one in there. Growing as expected and healthy as a bug.

~FmG~

Three months later, it's time for the gender scan and this one reveals it to be a girl that's growing inside Rachels belly. When Rachel reveals this to the family at a gathering and exposes the name of her daughter to be Kimberly Dakota Blye, many of them are crying because those are the names of her grandparents on her fathers side. They had unfortunately died just after Rachel was born. Which is why Rachel has such a good relationship with her great grandparents. They ended up as somewhat of a replacement for her paternal grandparents.

~FmG~

The last time that Rachel saw Alexander Del Mare was two months after her baby was born. She was out for a walk and saw him heaving boxes into a van packing up his apartment. She has papers with her to have him sign away his parental rights in case she saw him and right now she's walking up to him trying to take the papers out of her purse.

"Hi Alexander!" He looks around confused until he spots her walking over the road with a baby stroller. "Hi Rachel. What you got there?" Rachel removes the blanket covering her daughter so that he can see the little girl. "This is my daughter, you're the father, and here are some papers for you to sign to sign away your parental rights, I mean, it's not like you're gonna stay in LA right? Your packing up the car as we speak." He looks at the baby again and there really is no denying that the little girl is in fact his daughter, so he signs the papers because he knows that she'd probably be better off without him. "I hope you have a good life Alexander!" He just nods and accepts the handshake. "You too and look after our little girl!" Rachel reaches up and kisses him on the cheek, then she starts walking away and never sees him again.

~FmG~

Three years later little Kimberly is having a bad case of fever and Rachel doesn't know what to do, so she packs up her daughter, rushes her to the emergency room and there she meets a woman that will end up changing her life.

Dr Elizabeth Stone had just started her internship, but Rachel immediately felt such confidence in her that it was the beginning of a deep and powerful friendship. They spent time together as much as they could, Betty found out about Kimberly's paternity and the events that followed. It turned out that Betty had had a similar experience, although she and her daughters father shared custody and it was working really well, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to finish med school since she'd gotten pregnant during the summer between pre-med and med school. Things really clicked between Kimberly and Agnes as well and they grew up to be really close and almost inseparable.

There was one little thing though, or, no, it wasn't a little thing. It was a man, a 28 year old dark haired, brown eyed, heart stealing 6 foot mans man. Jackson Stone was a former rodeo rider, he had run away from home to work at a farm and from there he'd discovered the enticing world of the Rodeo-circute. He went on to become one of the most successful riders of all time, and eight years into his career, he decided to let it go and move back to LA to help his sister with housing and all that during her time in med school. Agnes might have had a big part in his decision to let it all go.

The first time they met had been by chance, or maybe it had been secretly planned by his sister. Betty and Rachel were to meet for a play date for the kids at her place for the first time, but Betty had been called into work and totally 'forgot' to tell Rachel about it. Since Agnes was now four years old, Jackson had moved out, but was always on call for when Betty needed to go to work on short notice when it was her week. Agnes was having her after lunch nap when Rachel and Kimberly walked through the door with the key that Betty had given Rachel. She apparently hadn't told Jackson about the play date either.

"Hey Betty! We're here! Why are you in the shower?" Rachel called out. "Kimberly, why don't you go find Agnes!" Kimberly went on a scavenger hunt to try to find the girl she called best friend and Rachel did the same.

What she found wasn't what she thought it would be though. She wasn't expecting to walk into the bathroom to find a naked man in the shower. "Well, you're not Betty." Jackson freezes in surprise and pushes the shower curtain to the side so he can look out into the bathroom. "Who are you and how did you get inside my sisters apartment?" Rachel gives a small smile and she finally recognizes him from the pictures scattered around the apartment.

"I'm Rachel, my daughter and Agnes is supposed to have a play date today. Where is Betty anyway?" Jackson gives up a laugh. "She's at work, got called in. She sounded so stressed when she called me three hours ago that she might have let a few things slip her mind. I'm Jackson Stone, Bettys sister" His hand reaches out to her, she takes it and gives it a shake, the jolt is immediate. She feels her knees go weak and she catches her breath. "I gotta go check on the girls." So she practically runs out of the bathroom and find her daughter snuggled up next to Agnes sleeping soundly.

Rachel suddenly feels hungry and decides to make lunch. When Jackson comes out of the showers he can smell the delicious meatballs with tomato sauce and spaghetti that Rachel is making.

"I thought the girls would be way into their play date by now. Where are they?" He asked as he watched Rachel stir the pan with the tomato sauce, she looks up startled. "Oh, you scared me a little, I've been focused on making lunch since the girls decided to take a little extra time napping, I sent Kimberly to find Agnes so that play time could start, but after I left you in the shower and went to find them, I found them curled up together in Agnes bed and then I got hungry, also knowing that Kimberly will be hungry when she wakes up, I made their favorite food."

Jackson has moved towards the kitchen drawer that has cutlery in it and found a spoon to try the sauce, walks up to the stow and scoops up some sauce and then leans against the counter. "Mmm, this is good, I get why it's the girls favorite food."

~FgM~

When Betty came home later that evening, she found the four of them cuddled up on the couch watching an old Disney movie, although, Rachel and Jackson are the only ones who was watching the movie, the two little girls were sound asleep in their mother or uncles arms.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" The two people in the couch got a little scared because it was an intense moment in the movie when Betty decided to speak. Jackson recovered really fast though. "Watching the Lion King, Simba just found out Scar killed Mustafa. Welcome home Sis, how was your day?"

Betty laughs a little. "I can see that! I had a kind of good day, by that I mean it could have gone better. So Rachel, you staying here tonight or are you going home?" Rachel says she thought maybe Kimberly could stay over night for an extended play date and that she'd pick her up some time the next day because she had some things she needed to do the next day and Kimberly and Agnes had had so much fun today playing with each other and their mom/uncle combination.

"Sure, that's fine with me! It's gonna be awesome." Rachel wiggles her way of the couch, gives Betty a hug and a kiss, then she leaves with a good bye to both the adults in the room.

"She's great isn't she?" Jackson nods to his sisters question. "She is, such a good mother, she told me the story of how Kimberly came into this world. The support she's gotten from her family is amazing." Betty nods. "Yeah, her family is awesome, totally different then ours. I went with her to her parents a while back, they embraced me completely, I think they see me as one of their own now actually." The smile on Bettys face as she was talking almost lit up the room. "It's good you have that support now." Betty nods. "It's amazing how fast we developed such a strong friendship, I mean, we only met three months ago. I'm thinking what cemented our friendship was the fact that our girls go so well together. It's like she's my best friend and I feel like it'll be like that forever."

Jackson nods. "I'm really happy for you Betty, I feel like you're a great influence on each other. Do you think we should put these two into bed?" They do and when they wake up the morning after life just flows.

Agnes and Kimberly helps make pancakes with Jackson, watches him flip them in the air and they're amazed that he can do that, Agnes had seen it before, but it's still amazing that someone can do that. While they are making the pancakes Betty is sitting by the counter slicing up different fruits that would help make their breakfast a little more healthy.

The day went by with puzzles, crayons, songs, cartoons and riding on Jackson's back. Lunch became a complete mess with flour and salt almost everywhere and Jackson and Betty decided that maybe making their own pizza had been the best idea, but they had some sauce over from lunch yesterday and it did turn out good, the girls nap time an hour later was spent cleaning up the pizza mess.

When Rachel came by to pick Kimberly up five hours after the girls had taken their nap, they were just finishing up dinner.

"Hey Kimmi, did you have fun today?" Kimberly looks towards her mother and nods her head with such a frequency that it makes it apparent Kimberly had a really good time. "Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?" With the same frequency Kimberly nodded her head just a second ago, she shakes her head looking at her mother with her gorgeous blue mixed with brown eyes, she was a perfect mix between her mother and father. He had had brown eyes and her mother has the clearest crystal blue eyes anyone had ever seen. All of a sudden she stopped shaking her head.

"Are we gonna go see nana and papa?" When she gets her confirmation that they are indeed going to go see nana and papa, she jumps off the chair and dances around in the kitchen. Rachel can see how the wheels starts turning in Kimberly's head, looks at Betty and sees her nodding. "Kimberly!" Kimberly stops and looks at Rachel. "Yes mom!" Rachel has a glint in her eyes. "They are coming too!" Her reaction is priceless, shoots her hands up in the air, folds them out and then goes and does an airplane movement, running and yelling "Wohooooooo" The three adults laugh and then Agnes joins in with Kimberly's excitement and the laughter becomes even harder.

"Should we go home now then Kimmi? Just so we can get there faster?" She runs and puts her shoes on and jumps up and down while waiting for her mother. "Looks like she's ready to go. I'll come pick you up tomorrow unless you want to take your own car? Don't forget swimsuits and sun lotion! A day by the pool always needs swimsuits and sun lotion you know!" Rachel winks and then heads out the door.

~FmG~

Betty called that morning at eight o'clock to tell Rachel that she wouldn't be able to come with them due to the hospital calling her in because one of the interns that was supposed to be there couldn't come due to a health issue, so the only ones coming would be Jackson and Agnes. And so, since Betty took the car, Rachel would have to come and get Jackson and his niece.

They stopped at a grocery store because Rachel wanted to pick up some flowers for her great grandmother and bring a case of beer for her grandfather. As the four of them were strolling down the aisles of the store, a number of people stopped and told them what a beautiful family they had and by the end, they stopped correcting people. They paid and then went to the car.

The closer they got to the Spencer house, the more energy the two girls seemed to exude. As soon as Rachel stopped the car, Kimberly jumped out of the car and rang the doorbell. It took about five minutes before someone opened the door and when this someone did, Rachel felt an overwhelming feeling of security, as she'd always done around her great grandfather. Liam opened his arms to greet Kimberly and then he noticed that Agnes was there also and so he opened his arms again and gave Agnes a really big hug and then ruffled up her hair.

"Hi honey!" Liam greeted Rachel and then he sets his eyes on the other adult that came to visit. "Well, you're not Betty. So, who are you and why are you in my Rachels car?" He looked Jackson up and down from his feet up to his head and then down again. Jackson laughs a little.

"I'm Jackson Stone, Betty's older brother and Agnes uncle and I was invited. Betty would've loved to be here, but the hospital called her in this morning." Liam seemed very pleased by this answer, he knew the story of Bettys older brother and came to the conclusion that he could trust him."Okay, great to meet you!" Liam brings his hand forward and shakes Jacksons hand. "Hey girls, I think Nana is waiting by the pool for you all, I believe there is iced tea in the mini fridge and a whole bunch of fruits chilling in there too." The two girls runs through the house and finds Steffy right where Liam told them she would be.

"Hey papa! How are you?" Rachel crept up to get her own hug from her great grandfather after she'd placed the beer case on the ground while still holding the flowers. "Oh, you know, getting older with all that that entails, otherwise I'm perfectly fine. How about you?" Rachel plants a kiss on Liams cheek. "Oh, I'm pretty good, a little tired, but that's to be expected. Kimberly is a whole bunch of energy lately."

"Now, you know we'd be happy to take her off your hands for a weekend if you feel like you need to have some Rachel-time." Liam offers, to this Rachel smiles. "Yeah, I know papa, but I feel like I've got it together now that I've got Betty in my life, it made a huge difference that I met her when I did, I feel like she's here for life and I'm not ever gonna get rid of her. She's gonna be a constant in my life from here on out and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Liam always felt such awe that Rachel, at 20, had such a grip on reality that he hadn't had at that age, he himself had been engaged to a woman he knew the moment he proposed to her wasn't his forever after and just didn't know how to end it with even though he had already found his forever after and had been heartbroken when she moved to another continent to get away from him. He knew though that having a baby at 17 often times matured the girl into a woman and the struggles that followed, even with support from family, would cause her to discover that reality isn't what you've pictured in your head.

"I brought you something!" Liam looks at Rachel a little mischievous as he's already seen the case of beer. Rachel picks it up and hands it to her great grandfather, she then kisses his cheek again and then bounces off towards the pool where her daughter, her daughters best friend and the best friends uncle were jumping in the pool splashing water on Steffy who was sitting with her feet inside the pool waiting for her great granddaughter.

"Hi nana! I brought you some flowers" Rachel hands them over to Steffy and then leans in for a hug. "Hi darling, you look a little tired, are you okay?" Rachel assures Steffy that there is nothing wrong and she's just a little bit tired because Kimberly had some trouble sleeping because of excitement. Steffy then slid into the pool and Rachel got up and changed into her swimsuit and jumped into the pool herself.

~FmG~

After a few hours, Steffy goes to make dinner and ends up having a chat with her husband while she's cooking.

"I think he's the one." She blurts out and Liam just couldn't agree more. "Oh, he definitely is, I mean, you saw how he handles Kimberly right? Rachels eyes lights up every time Jackson does something with her daughter and I really think she feels safe with him. How long do you think it'll take them to realize it themselves?" Steffy thinks about it for a bit. "They did just meet yesterday you know, although, a woman always knows from the start if a man is who she's meant to be with."

The food was done and eaten and it was nap time for the girls, which was spent in a hammock by the biggest tree in the Spencers garden. Jackson and Rachel had decided to have a little friendly competition and see who was the fastest swimmer of the two and Jackson had a really big surprise coming his way, neither Rachel nor Betty had told him that Rachel had been on the swim team at her High School and was the best swimmer there, she also hadn't lost any of her speed since then and so she won every time. Just before the two girls woke up, they had ended up in each others arms for some reason, Rachel thought it started with a water fight but she couldn't be sure. Anyways, her lips clashed onto his and sparks flew all over the pool. When she realized what she was doing, she broke it and felt so embarrassed.

Unfortunately for her, both Steffy and Liam had watched the entire thing from the balcony. "Well, that didn't take long did it?" Steffy whispers to Liam as he has his arm around her waist. "You know the irony in that scene right there?" Liam says and Steffy is confused and ushers him to continue. "I talked to Katherine just after she and Jackson had announced their engagement, and she told me how she'd realized that Jackson was for her and that right there, is how that happened. In our pool, if she were here she'd probably tell you they are in the exact same spot." Steffy awes and leans a little closer into her husbands embrace and feels him kiss the top of her head.

~FmG~

July 28th 2079

In a few months Kimberly would celebrate her fifth birthday and she would do that, with a brand new member of her family, because today, her mother and her mothers fiance would become husband and wife. Right now she was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a magenta colored belt around her waist with a basket of rose petals in her hand throwing them all over the aisle she and Agnes were walking down, Agnes being in a similar looking dress. The bridesmaids where all of the girls in the family that where born in the same generation as Rachel and there were a whole bunch of them, Maid of Honor though was Betty, Rachel best friend and the grooms sister.

When the music started that announced that the bride was on her way, Rachel and her father walked through the doors and the moment she looked up from her bouquet and saw Jackson standing there at the altar, nothing in the world seemed to matter much. They had known each other for a little less then two years, but their love had been cemented the moment she walked in on him in the shower. It had taken her about 23 hours to realize that you cannot fight the fireworks and you just needed to give in to them.

Little did she know, but about four years from now, she and Jackson would make the same trip they had done the second day they knew each other, with two little girls, but as an actual family, unfortunately, it wouldn't be to Nana and Papas house, it was the house that her grandmother had grown up, but Nana and Papa didn't live there any longer because they weren't alive any longer, but everyone had decided that her and Jackson should have that house since many of Rachels biggest moments had happened in that house. In fact, Rachel and Jacksons first child together would be born there in June the year after their wedding.

**AN:**

**It's really hard to write scenes where people are crying if you are in fact crying yourself. It's also really hard to write if a cat insists that your hand is better placed on it's head and reaches for the hand closest to it and therefore touches keys on your keyboard and as such causes words not to end up like they should.**

**This chapter was to illustrate the close bond that everyone has with each other within the Steam-family.**


End file.
